Skunkules Remake
December 25 2012 *Fessus - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *The Muses - Thumbelina (Thumbelina), Anita Dearly (101 Dalmatians Series), Adult Nala (The Lion King), Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), and Timon's Mother (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Other Gods - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit. Eeyore, Tigger, and Roo (Winnie the Pooh), Princess Kida (Atlantis The Lost Empire), and Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)? *Baby Hercules - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Hera - Cynder (Spyro the Dragon( *Zeus - Spyro the Dragon *Hermes - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Narcissus - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Baby Pegasus - Baby Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Hades - Captain Pete (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: in The Three Musketeers) *Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog - Firebird (Fantasia 2000), Kaa (The Jungle Book), and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Pain and Panic - Sid and Manny (Ice Age) *Poor Soul - Dragon Madame Min (The Sword in the Stone) *Hercules' Earthly Parents - Woody & Jessie (Toy Story) *- Pain and Panic as Snakes - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) and Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *- Penelope - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Men working with hay - Chickens (Chicken Run)? *Young Hercules - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Boys with Frisbee - Bernard and Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Townfolk running away from Hercules' accident - Various Lady and the Tramp and 101 Dalmatians and The Great Mouse Detective characters? *Pegasus - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *The Nymphs - Isabella (Phineas an Ferb), Roxanne Ritchie (Megamind) and Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Philocetes - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Phil's Failed Trainess - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures), Danny (Cats Don't Dance), and Kodi (Balto 3: Wings of Change)? *Achilles - Balto (Balto) *Adult Hercules - Patch (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures) *Megera - Pooka (Anastasia) *River Guardian - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *Fish - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Pain and Panic as Rabbit and CHipmunk - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) and Mike (Monster's Inc)? *Pain and Panic as Worms - Mater (Cars) and Dash (The Incredibles) *Other Citizens of Thebes - B.E.N (Treasure Planet), Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) and Bartok (Anastasia) *The Townsfolk - Rita (Oliver and Company), Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog), Rutt (Brother Bear), Penny (The Rescuers), and Mushu (Mulan) *SnowBall The Cat - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Cricket - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)? *Pain and Panic as Boys - Dumbo (Dumbo) and Pascal (Tangled) *Hydra - Chernabog (Fantasia) *- Angry Warthog - Edgar (The Aristocats) *- Scar-Style Lion - Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *- Gigantic Creepy Bird - Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) *- Sea Serpent - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Carvings - Remy (Ratatoullie) and Wall-E (Wall-E)? *- Bull, Bird, and Imp Fighters - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove), Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) and The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Girl Adonis Goes To - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *The Painter - Bolt (Bolt) *Hercules' fangirls - Lady and Tramp's Puppies (Lady and the Tramp) *- Pain and Panic as Birds - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) and Snipes (Rock A Doodle) *Pain and Panic as disguised as a horse - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Rock Titan - Snake Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Ice Titan - A Huge Snake (Geng The Adventure Begins) *Lava Titan - Charles Muntz (Up) *Tornado Titan - Macho the Legless Robot Rooster (Disney's Garfield Specials 3: Mean Machine (2013) *Cyclops - Sabor (Tarzan) *Ares, God of War - Friend Owl (Bambi)? *Adonis (Meg's old boyfriend) - Mr. Conner (Balto 3: Wings of Change)? *Apollo, God of the Sun - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *The Fates - Counciler Chang (American Dragon: Jake Long), Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) and Madame Gasket (Robots) *- Carvings - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Aphrodite, Goodess of Love - Chel (The Road to El Dorado) Category:Michaelsar12 Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:MichaelSar12returns Category:Hercules movie spoof Category:Animals movie spoof